Le Graal
by Andrea Strauss
Summary: La team Mustang et les frères Elric sont sur la piste du Graal, qui pourrait rendre leurs corps d'origines aux deux frères.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Graal

**Auteur :** Bibi

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa

**NDA : **Je l'ai écrite quand j'avais 15 ans, elle devait être sérieuse, mais finalement c'est à prendre au 2°degré. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le colonel Roy mustang était, comme à son habitude, littéralement affalé sur son bureau.

Il sommeillait tranquillement, sa tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, au milieu du tas de paperasse qui attendait patiemment d'être remplie.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux marrons, entra dans le bureau et poussa un soupir d'exaspération devant son supérieur endormi. En qualité de second, le lieutenant Hawkeye veillait à ce que son supérieur finisse son travail dans les temps, ce qui arrivait fréquemment bien que Mustang si prenne à la dernière minute.

Le colonel était un homme aux cheveux de jais, avec des yeux d'un noir d'encre, brillant d'un feu d'autant plus intense qu'il s'était hissé à se grade très jeune. Il est alchimiste d'état, surnommé le flame alchemist.

Doucement, et aux risque de troubler sa quiétude, le lieutenant sortie son arme, et fit feu sur le flame alchemist. La balle vint frôler l'oreille du colonel, avant d'aller perforer une vitre, dans un bruit de verre cassé.

Roy Mustang se réveilla en sursaut, et en tomba même de son fauteuil.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama-t-il

— Vous devriez vous remettre au travail, il est presque midi et votre pile de dossier et aussi imposante que ce matin, lui répondit-t-elle, pince sans rire.

— Humf » fit mustang, en maudissant mentalement le lieutenant et son flingue.

Le lieutenant aller ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'un boulet de canon, blond, flanqué d'un manteau rouge, débarqua dans le bureau en prenant grand soin de défoncer la porte.

Edward elric était un adolescent de quinze ans, plutôt petit (mais mieux vaut ne pas le lui faire remarquer, si on tient à la vie). Il avait des yeux couleur ambre, et ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en tresse. Ed se distinguait des adolescents de son age par les automails qu'il portait ; un bras et une jambe, faits de métal, remplaçant ses membres perdus.

« fullmetal la délicatesse, tu connaît ? » fit Mustang, sans perdre son calme, et étouffant un bâillement

Il avait depuis longtemps l'habitude des entrées fracassante d'Edward, et puis de tout façons il était trop fatigué pour se mettre en colère.

« Et je te signale que tu es en retard, ajouta-t-il.

— grrrr, c'est pas notre faute y'avait plein de monde à la gare on a eu du mal à passer

— ah, je vois tu avait peur de te faire écraser, lança-t-il, d'une voix ou pointait le sarcasme.

— QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER COMME UNE VULGAIRE FOURMI ?! explosa Ed, en se jetant sur le colonel pour l'étrangler. Toutefois, il fut stoppé dans sa tentative de meurtre, par Alphonse, son petit frère, qui après avoir perdu son corps subsistait dans une armure, à laquelle son âme était attachée.

« Ed voyons il n'a jamais dit tout ça », dit Al, en essayant de calmer son frère.

De son cote Roy ricanait, énerver le fullmetal au sujet de sa taille était un de ses passe-temps favori.

« Bon, dit le colonel en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, j'espère que tu as mon rapport, parce j'ai des horaires à respecter et comme tu es toujours en retard …

— alors la c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité le v'là votre rapport. »

Et, sans autre forme de procès, il balança le rapport sur le bureau du colonel, qui affichait toujours son sourire sarcastique.

Ed et son frère, qui n'avait plus rien à faire ici sortirent du bureau, et Ed ne cacha pas sa joie d'être débarrassé du colonel.

Mustang, après s'être étiré pendant cinq bonnes minutes, entrepris de reprendre sa sieste ou il l'avait laissé, mais une vague d'ondes négatives en provenance du lieutenant l'en dissuada. Il saisit un gros dossier sans grand entrain, quand un plus petit attira son attention.

« Et, on a une mission, lança-t-il.

— Où est-ce ?

— Dans les bas quartiers de central, répondit il, allez chercher le reste de l'équipe, nous partons »

Il pris ses gans dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortie attendre les reste de sa fine équipe à l'extérieure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

En cette fin de matinée ensoleillé, le colonel Mustang et son équipe était en route pour...

« Mais au fait colonel, où on va ? demanda le sous-lieutenant Havoc, un grand blond avec une cigarette au coin de la bouche.

– Dans les bas quartiers de Central, mais il me semble l'avoir déjà dit.

– Pas à moi en tout cas, grommela Havoc, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ?

– On y a retrouvé un cadavre »

Et comme Havoc ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Mustang ajouta : « Et non, je n'en sait pas plus pour le moment ! »

Havoc se contenta de hausser les épaules, au grand soulagement de Mustang qui en avait mare de lui répondre, il se sentait passablement énervé même s'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Le reste du trajet se passa donc en silence.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et observèrent les environs.

Ils se trouvaient dans les bas quartiers de Central City. Les maisons étaient toutes faites de briques rouges et construites dans un modèle identique disposé par rang sérés, donnant à la rue un aspect lugubre, voire même insalubre.

L'équipe traversa l'étroite ruelle aux pavés ternes, dont l'extrémité s'élargissait pour déboucher sur une série d'entrepôts désaffectés. Celui du centre, le plus large et le plus spacieux, était un bâtiment plutôt imposant malgré le fait qu'il soit en ruine.

Les fenêtres étaient cassées et plusieurs poutres pendaient lamentablement au-dessus du vide.

Un groupe de policiers se trouvait déjà sur place, occupé à quadriller le secteur, à interroger les rares passants et à gesticuler dans tout les sens pour trouver ne serais ce qu'un minuscule petit indice.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye jeta un regard blasé à son supérieur quand celui-ci avisa l'officier chargé des investigations sur place, et se présenta comme "l'alchimiste d'état envoyé en première ligne par le Généralissime pour résoudre cette affaire" (attention les filles). De tout façon le colonel en faisait toujours trop. Bah, elle avait l'habitude, elle n'allait pas se mettre en colère pour si peu.

L'officier, lui ne s'en formalisa pas et les conduisit à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

Les militaires ne remarquèrent en rentrant, qu'une veille carcasse d'un chariot élévateur qui finissait de se détériorer, et dont l'utilité c'était perdu quand les ouvriers avaient déserté le coin pour aller se construirent un avenir meilleur.

Le cadavre quant à lui reposait à coté de ce chariot (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait). Il était posé sur un brancard gris et avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Deux, trois caisses éparses se languissaient sous la poussière, quelque part à gauche du corps.

D'ailleurs, et après une analyse plus approfondit des lieus, il s'avérait que, s'il on omettait la carcasse du chariot, les caisse, et les morceau de verre et de métal répandus au sol, l'entrepôt était désert. Et lugubre.

« Charment, vraiment, fit Havoc. Et c'est tout ? Ce n'est pas très impressionnant.

– A quoi tu t'attendais ? » Répliqua Mustang qui était un poil irritable, sans raison valable d'ailleurs. Ça devait venir du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé.

« Sais pas, un truc qui valait le déplacement » dit Havoc en faisant semblant de rien.

« Là, c'est juste un cadavre, crut-il bon d'ajouter

– Finement observé, sous lieutenant » se moqua Breda.

Il ignora le regard noir qu'Havoc lui retourna.

« De quoi est-il mort ? reprit Mustang à l'intention de l'officier, sans prêter attention à ses subordonnés qui se lançaient des piques bien senties dans son dos.

– Il a été vidé de tout son sang, expliqua l'officier

– Et ?

– Et on a trouvé ça »

Il sortit un sac en plastique de sa poche. Celui-ci contenait un médaillon sur lequel était gravé un cercle ainsi que des symboles étranges.

Le tout ressemblait vaguement à un cercle de transmutation.

« Je voit dit Mustang en s'emparent du médaillon, rien d'autre ?

– Non malheureusement », dit l'officier, dépité.

Le team Mustang rentra donc au QG les mains vides, mais avec un cadavre sur les bras. Et un médaillon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda timidement Fuery, une fois que l'équipe fut réunie dans le bureau du colonel.

– Pour l'instant ma priorité absolue est de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, le reste attendra » répondit-il avec le sourire.

Ah tiens, on aurait dit qu'il avait recouvré sa bonne humeur, sûrement parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir manger.

« Pour l'enquête on verra demain, ajouta-t-il, on a des dossiers à finir, que diable ! »

Dans un bel ensemble, ses subordonnés masculins poussèrent un immense soupir de lassitude, tandis que le lieutenant Hawkeye levait les yeux au ciel. La journée s'annonçait mouvementée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Adrian Scow, marchait dans des couloirs sombres.

Il était contrarié.

Un des leurs avait était tué. Plus on approchait de l'échéance plus ils devenait nerveux, et à chaque fois, c'était sur eux que ça retombait !

Si cela continuait ainsi, il ne resterait plus personne d'ici la fin du mois, et on ne pouvait décidément pas sauver le monde avec un effectif réduit !

Adrian arriva dans un couloir particulièrement glauque, au bout duquel se trouvait un bureau plutôt impressionnant, sans doute grâce à la grande porte de chêne massif qui en protégeait l'entrée. Elle était surmontée d'un écriteau en bois, où étaient gravé les mots « entrez sans frapper ».

Il toqua tout de même a la porte, c'était ce qui s'appelait avoir l'esprit de contradiction.

L'occupant de la pièce ne s'en formalisa cependant pas.

« Entrez » dit-il d'un voix rauque.

Il entra.

Le bureau se trouvait dans une semi obscurité. A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait un grand fauteuil pour l'instant tourner vers la minuscule fenêtre, qui découpait le mur du fond.

« Vous a-t-on informé de la mort d'un de nos fidèle ?

– Oui en effet » répondit son interlocuteur.

Un silence de mort suivit ce bref échange.

« Que comptez vous faire ?

– Je ne peu rien faire. A part prier pour qu'ils se tienne tranquille jusque là. Et se jour là nous prendrons notre revanche…

QG de Central.

En cette triste après-midi d'automne, le ciel était grisonnant et la pluie martelait les vitres du QG de l'armée.

La team Mustang, confortablement installée dans son bureau, à l'abri du froid et de la pluie, faisait le point sur les indices qu'elle avait obtenus concernant l'affaire. En effet ils avais passait la matinée à chercher une quelconque information exploitable.

Mustang, Hawkeye et Havoc était parti interroger les habitant des alentours immédiat de la scène de crime tandis que, Breda, Falman et Fuery fouillait la scène de crime en question.

Le colonel Mustang pris la parole le premier :

« Nous avons interrogé les habitant des alentours, mais ils n'ont rien vu rien entendu, c'est à croire qu'il sont sourd et aveugle.

– Pareil de notre côte, on a fait chou blanc, dit Fuery sur un ton d'excuse.»

« Bon. Bah, le seul indice qu'on a c'est ce foutu médaillon ! Tout le monde à la bibliothèque, ordonna Mustang, il faut absolument savoir à quoi sert ce truc !

– Bien colonel » firent les membres de son équipe.

Après s'être mentalement ébroué, le colonel emboîta le pas à ses subordonnés qui se hâtaient déjà en direction de la bibliothèque.

Bibliothèque de centrale. Tard.

Roy en avait mare.

Voilà maintenant plus de quatre heures qu'il était là.

De sa position actuelle, il pouvait voir Fuery, qui dormait sur un livre ouvert, Falman, imperturbable , les yeux fixés sur son bouquin, et plus à l'écart, Havoc, apparemment très occupé à draguer une jeune et jolie bibliothécaire.

Quant à Hawkeye, va savoir où elle était, mais Mustang lui faisait confiance. Après tout absolumentrien ne pouvait la perturber dans son travail.

Il bailla, puis se leva, histoire d'étirer ses membres engourdis. Il allait annoncer à ses subordonnés qu'ils pouvaient prendre congé, quand il aperçu Edward au détour d'un couloir.

Il s'approcha de celui-ci et lui lança :

« Dit donc Fullmetal, que fait tu ici à une heure aussi tardive ?

– Grrr, encore vous » répondit il, de forte mauvaise humeur, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire au colonel.

« Je fais des recherches, reprit-il sur un ton ironique, c'est ce qu'on fait ici d'habitude, non ?

– Il parait. Mais puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider, j'aimerais savoir à quoi sert ce cercle.»

Il lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle il avait reproduit le cercle de transmutation figurant sur le médaillon.

« Voilà je te laisse ça, et tu as intérêt à avoir trouvé ce que c'est avant la fin de la semaine ! »

Et il laissa en plan un Edward tout à fait abasourdit, qui n'eu pas le temps de protester.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain.

Bibliothèque de Central.

« Rah, quel enquiquineur ce colonel ! J'en ai mare ! » Râla Ed

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Ed pestait contre le colonel, le cercle du médaillon, les livres, les bibliothèques et le monde en général.

Il faut dire que cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était là, avec son petit frère Alphonse, et que les deux frères cherchaient à décrypter le « fichu machin » selon Ed, que le colonel leur avait confié (même si le terme « enfourné dans les main » serait plus approprié.)

L'aîné des Elric était épuisé, il ne trouvait rien, et son animosité envers le colonel ne faisait qu'augmenter.

« Mais calme toi Ed, lui intima gentiment son frère

– Me calmer ?! Comment veut tu que je me calme !

– Ed voyons, il ne faut pas élever la voix dans une bibliothèque ! S'indigna Al, tu dérange tout le monde !

– Mouais, tout ça c'est la faute à Mustang ! On doit se coltiner tout le boulot, et lui, je pari qu'il est encore entrain de pioncé !

– Je suis sur que tu exagère !

– A peine !

– Bon, dit Al pour couper court aux jérémiades de son frère, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant toi ?

– Hum, pas vraiment, répondit Ed, qui c'était un peu calmé, le problème, c'est que les signes à l'intérieur ne m'ont pas l'air conventionnel

– Tu crois qu'il peu s'agir d'une autre alchimie que la notre ?

– Peut être. Ça pourrait même être de la magie, dit il après un temps de réflexion.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux !

– Bah, c'est comme une sorte d'alchimie très ancienne, si ça se trouve ce médaillon à des millénaires », expliqua Ed en coulant un regard en direction du médaillon.

Cependant, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui révéler ses secrets.

Les deux frères se remirent au travail

Au même moment.

Bureau du colonel Mustang

« Le colonel n'est toujours pas là ? » demanda Havoc son éternelle cigarette au coin de la bouche.

Hawkeye fit un geste d'impuissance en direction du bureau du colonel. Ah, ouais, d'accord monsieur était encore en retard.

Havoc s'apprêtait à s'asseoir au bureau qu'il partager avec les autre membres de l'équipe, quand le colonel daigna enfin se montrer, à le voir la nuit avait était courte. Il ignorait se que le colonel faisait de ses nuits et à vrais dire il s'en fichait et ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Colonel, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? Questionna le lieutenant.

C'était pure rhétorique et elle se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour lancer un regard noir à son supérieur.

– Hum ? fit il, zut alors !

– Colonel ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous le faite exprès et vous le savez parfaitement ! S'emporta-t-elle

– Hum »

« Ça recommence » pensa Havoc

Il fallait dire que tous les matins, c'était la même chose, le lieutenant râlait sur le colonel, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait toujours le dernier mot.

Ah, ça y est Mustang était à cours de réplique cinglante, afin si l'on pouvait appelez ses « hum », « euh », pas très convainquant qui lâchait des réplique cinglante, on dira plutôt qu'il était à cours d'onomatopée peu imagé.

Résultas des courses, victoire écrasante pour Hawkeye, défaite cuisante pour Mustang (admirez la rime), et Havoc de jeter un regard compatissant dans la direction du colonel.

« A-t-on du nouveau concernant l'affaire ? demanda Mustang, à la cantonade et une fois qu'il eu recouvré de sa superbe.

– Pas vraiment, lui répondit Havoc, les Elric sont à la bibliothèque, on verra bien se que donneront leur recherches

– Humf » fit Mustang en guise de réponse.

Il s'étira, en long, en large en travers, fit la moue du siècle en voyant les tonnes de paperasses qui s'accumulait sur son bureau, puis se dit qu'il faudrait mieux se mettre au travail avant qu'Hawkeye décide de lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

Il allait se plonger dans un travail intensif quand le téléphone sonna.

« Sauvé » pensa-t-il en décrochant.

C'était le département scientifique de la police militaire.

« Colonel, on a du nouveau concernant le cadavre », dit son interlocuteur en guise de bonjour,

« La politesse, c'est pas se qui les étouffes » pensa Mustang avec détachement.

« Déjà, le corps a été déplacé sur environ 3km, ensuite à priori, il a été transporté dans une camionnette réfrigérée, et, le meilleur pour la fin, on a retrouvé un pétale de Narcissus pseudonarcissus dans les cheveux de la victime !

– Vous avez trouvé un pétale de quoi ?

– Le Narcissus pseudonarcissus ou narcisse jaune est une plante à bulbe monocotylédone du genre des narcisses et de la famille des Amaryllidacées. La classification APG III le place dans la sous-famille probable des…

– Conclusion ! Coupa Mustang, agacé.

– Des Jonquilles. Et une variété qui ne pousse que dans la vallée du même nom.

– Parfait, merci », dit-il en raccrochant.

« En route pour la vallée des jonquilles ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son équipe.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye eu le bon sens de ne pas protester. Il avait échappé à la paperasse, en fin de compte.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

L'après midi commençait à peine quand le colonel et son équipe arrivèrent dans la vallée des jonquilles.

Devant eux s'étalait une vaste foret, où les arbres étaient trois fois centenaires, et le parterre recouvert de mousse et de fougère. Et de jonquille, évidemment.

Le colonel et son équipe s'enfoncèrent dans la foret, l'air était humide sous le toit de verdure et des insectes non identifier bourdonnait dans les oreilles des militaires.

« C'est à croire que tout les moustiques du coin se sont donnés rendez-vous, grogna Mustang

– Vous n'arrêtez jamais de vous plaindre ?

– Quoi ?! Non mais dit donc toi, tu…

– Ca suffit tout les deux ! Faites moins de bruit ! Les sermonna le lieutenant Hawkeye, regardez plutôt ça… »

Elle pointait du doigt une petite maison en bois, à environ trois mètres de leur position, qui malgré les fenêtres cassées avait plutôt l'air en bon état. Et à l'abandon.

L'équipe hésita un instant sur le seuil avant de pénétrer dans l'habitation. L'endroit était désert.

Les militaires en firent le tour, arme au point, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant, à part peut-être se qui se trouvait dans la pièce du fond.

« Colonel, vous devriez venir voir ça… »

Le colonel entra dans une petite pièce mal éclairée, en raison de l'absence de fenêtres.

« Beurk, ont dirait une salle de torture, fit Mustang d'un air écœuré

– M'est avis que c'est avec ça qu'on a vidé la victime de son sang… », fit Havoc avec un air dégoûter qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Mustang.

En effet, dans la pièce ce trouvait une table grise qui aurait paru banal si elle avait été dans une salle d'autopsie. A droite de la table, se tenait un de ses machin à roulette où l'on accrochait des poches contenant des liquides et qui vous injectez dieu sais quoi par une perfusion quand vous vous retrouviez à l'hôpital. Sauf que dans le cas présent il n'était pas question d'injecter mais plutôt de prélevé…

« S'il a été vidé de son sang ici, le sang en question a disparu, constata Falman après un rapide examen des placards et autre meuble qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la maison.

– Colonel, intervint Fuery, qui était parti examiner les alentours avec Breda, on a retrouvé la camionnette qui a servie à transporter le corps, elle est garer à une dizaine de mètres d'ici. Et vide.

– Génial, fit le colonel, nous avons donc le lieu du crime, la camionnette, mais ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, on ignore toujours le mobile du crime, pourquoi la maison a été laisser en plan, et surtout ce que fait cette camionnette garer en plein milieu d'une foret ? »

La question resta en suspend et personne n'y trouva de réponse satisfaisante.

« Bon, repris Mustang après quelques secondes de silence, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, rentrons »

Ils repartirent en direction du quartier général.

A la bibliothèque de central.

Ed et Al planchaient toujours sur le pseudo cercle de transmutation (et oui cela faisait déjà presque deux jours), sans trouver à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

« Arg, ce foutu médaillon va me rendre cinglé, hurla Ed

– Grand frère je t'es déjà dit d'être plus discret !

– Ouais, ça va, grogna-t-il, c'est juste que ça m'énerve. Bon alors, c'est pas de l'alchimie, c'est pas de l'elixirologie non plus, ça correspond à rien !

– Hum, je ne sais pas moi », fit Al dépité.

Il pris le médaillon, puis le fit tourner entre ses doigts en réfléchissant à se que ça pourrait bien être. Il allait le reposer, quand une éclaire de lucidité traversa son esprit (enfin façon de parler, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus que l'âme). Il se frappa violemment la tête (enfin le casque) faisant sursauter les personnes à porter d'oreille y compris son frère.

« Ça va pas Al, s'inquiéta son frère

– Ed on n'est trop pas intelligent ! S'exclama-t-il

– Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda son frère abasourdit

– T'as pensa à l'ouvrir ?!

– Quoi ? Merde ! Quel con ! Donne moi ça. »

Il s'empara du médaillon est essaya de l'ouvrir, mais celui-ci resta hermétiquement clos.

« 'Tin, jura Ed

– Arrête de dire des gros mots ! Et essaye avec l'alchimie !

– Ouais t'a raison, y va plus me résister longtemps ! »

Ed claqua dans ses mains et les posa sur le médaillon. Il y eu un éclaire bleu, suivit d'un déclic sec. Le médaillon s'ouvrit.

Sur la face du haut figurait un symbole étrange, inconnu au bataillon, et sur la face du bas figurait une étrange inscription mais dans une langue pas si étrange que ça…

« Ah, v'la enfin un truc qu'on va pouvoir comprendre ! S'enthousiasma Ed

– Alors, vas-y dit ce que ça raconte ! S'impatienta Al

– Alors, il est écrit « Jésus malgré les souffrance que tu as enduré au cours de ton agonie, du au coup de fouet et à la couronne d'épine ainsi que part ta crucifixion et ta mort, tu délivre du Diable ceux qui vienne à toi et tu accorde à leurs âmes la miséricorde. » Euh…Ok…

– Attend j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part, dit Al sans se préoccuper de l'expression choquée de son frère, oui c'était dans un des bouquins. »

Et, sous les yeux ébahit d'Edward, Al se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans le tas de livres éparpillés devant lui. Certain livre tombèrent mais il n'en avait cure.

« Le voilà, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant fièrement un vieux bouquin à la couverture qui se déliez, et dont les pages avait jaunies sous l'emprise du temps.

– C'est écrit là, repris Al, apparemment c'est une prière destinée aux âmes qui souffrent.

– Fait voir, fit Ed en arrachant le livre des mains de son frère. T'a raison, il est dit aussi que c'est la devise d'une secte qui existe depuis la nuit des temps.

– Quelle secte ?

– Sais pas. Pas précisé.

– Zut ! Attend ! Tu crois que la victime pourrait appartenir à cette secte ?

– C'est bien possible, Al ! Il faut trouvait cette secte !

– Oui, tu as raison, ils doivent bien en parler quelque part ! »

Ils se remirent à chercher, mais cette fois il savait quoi.

« Au fait Ed, fit Al après plusieurs minutes de recherches silencieuses, il faudrait en faire rapport au colonel ?

– Grrr, pas encore lui !

– On peut aussi en faire part au lieutenant Hawkeye, proposa Al.

– Ouais, n'importe qui à part le colonel fera l'affaire ! Eh, je pourrais aussi user de mon statu d'alchimiste d'état pour envoyer un soldat faire un rapport à notre place…

– Edward ! s'écria Al, indigné

– Quoi ? À quoi ça sert d'avoir du pouvoir si on ne s'en sert pas ?

– Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Et puis faut toujours que tu exagères !

– Peut-être, bon allons trouver quelqu'un à qui conter nos découvertes ! »

Ils partirent en direction du bureau du colonel, et Ed pria mentalement pour que celui-ci ne s'y trouva pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

« Bon alors qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda le colonel Mustang aux frères Elric qui s'étaient tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils que possédait le bureau, et après qu'Ed se soit vanté d'avoir fait la découverte du siècle en raillant Mustang et son équipe qui, eux n'avait rien trouvé.

En effet contrairement à la team Mustang, pour les Elric la pêche avait été bonne, ils allaient partir conter leur découverte de la veille au colonel, quand ils en firent une plus intéressante…

« Et ben tout d'abord, commença Ed, on a ouvert le médaillon et trouvé une inscription vraiment bizarre à l'intérieur, elle est écrite en anglais donc on a pu la lire. Ca disait quelque chose comme (il pris un ton faussement dramatique) : Jésus malgré les souffrances que tu a enduré au cours de ton agonie, tu délivre les âme damnées et…

– Non, non et non ce n'est pas ça ! interrompit Al, en ignorant le regard assassin de son frère, furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tirade dramatique. Il sorti un papier de sa poche, (enfin de se qu'il lui tenait lieu de poche), et lu à haute voit l'inscription qu'il y avait retranscrit.

– Hum, joyeux, fit Mustang une fois qu'il eu finit. Et ?

– Ben, poursuivit Al on a vu dans un des livres que c'était une prière destinée aux âmes qui souffrent mais aussi la devise d'une secte veille de plusieurs millénaires, on a pensé que la victime pourrait appartenir à cette secte et on a cherché la secte en question, et…

– Et non seulement on la trouvée, interrompit Ed, mais on a aussi mis la main sur quelque chose de plus intéressant »

Il sorti un livre des replis de son manteau, là où Mustang aurai juré qu'on ne pouvait pas rentrer un livre de cette taille.

« En faite, il existe deux sectes, qui se font appeler les exorcistes et les satanistes, deux clans ennemis qui sont à la recherche du Saint Graal depuis des millénaires…

– Ils sont à la recherche de quoi ? interrompit Havoc

– Du saint Graal, j'y viens. Déjà on peu en conclure que la victime faisait parti des exorcistes et le meurtrier doit donc faire parti des satanistes

– Logique…

– Quant au saint Graal, il disent la dedans – il désigna le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains – qu' « Au début du XIIIe siècle, Robert de Boron explique que le Graal n'est autre que le Saint Calice, c'est-à-dire la coupe avec laquelle Jésus a célébré la Cène et dans laquelle a ensuite été recueilli son sang. Emporté en terres lointaines par Joseph d'Arimathie, le « Saint Graal » devient le centre d'un mystère car l'objet est d'abord caché, puis perdu. Selon la légende, celui qui boit dans cette coupe accède à la vie éternelle. »

Et enfin le plus intéressant : « Pour Wolfram von Eschenbach, comme il le présente dans sonParzival, le Graal est une pierre dont le nom ne se traduit par : « Lapsit Exillis » : émeraude tombée, selon la légende, du front de Lucifer, et qui, creusée en vase, recueillit le sang du Christ s'écoulant des cinq plaies. »

– Lapsit Exillis ? Tu veux dire, la pierre philosophale ?! S'exclama Mustang interloqué

– Exacte, le saint Graal possède les mêmes pouvoirs et certain pense qu'il serait la pierre

– C'est dingue cette histoire, fit Havoc

– Bon résumons, dit Hawkeye, nous avons donc deux sectes qui se battent pour se Saint Graal depuis des millénaires, alors pourquoi refont-ils surface seulement maintenant ?

– Mais j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, toujours selon la légende que prônent ces deux sectes le Graal ne serait pas contenu dans une coupe ou dans une pierre, mais dans une fontaine, qui se remplirait mystérieusement de sang tout les 2200 ans !

– Et je suppose que c'est pour bientôt…En déduisis le colonel

– C'est pour dans trois jours.

– Trois jours ?! Merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait colonel ?

– Déjà on se calme je réfléchit à un plan »

« Ça y est je sais, reprit il, avant qu'Ed est pu placer une vanne sur sa lenteur d'esprit, on va commencer par trouver cette secte, et interroger un de ses membres pour savoir ce qui se trame vraiment et si ça peut représenter un danger quelconque pour la sécurité des habitants, à ton avis Fullmetal où se planque les exorcistes ?

– Les catacombes, répondit-il en se souvenant d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet.

– Parfait ! Falman, je veux un plan complet de n'importe quelle catacombe se trouvant dans le coin !

– Que comptez vous faire ? Questionna Hawkeye

– On va leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie…

– Ca à l'air intéressant, fit Ed avec un sourire espiègle, Al et moi on vous accompagne, histoire d'en apprendre plus sur ce saint Graal…

– Bien ! Conclut Mustang, nous partons dans une heure ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Après quelques heures de recherches quasi infructueuses, Falman avait mis la main sur l'emplacement des catacombes, sans toute fois parvenir à en dresser un plan.

Elles se trouvaient quelque part sous un vieux château en ruine, situé en dehors de Central.

Mustang, son équipe et les frères Elric, étaient donc en route pour les catacombes, en ce début d'après-midi brumeux.

Ils arrivèrent en vu d'un vieux château en ruine, l'endroit était désert et plongé dans le brouillard. Le tout avait des allures de château hanté, pour un peu on se serrait cru dans un vieux film d'horreurs.

« C'est assez lugubre comme endroit, fit remarquer Ed

– Mouais. Et comment on fait pour entrer ? fit Havoc

– Falman, une idée ? demanda Mustang

– Hum, aucune, l'entrée principale doit ce trouver par là, répondit il, en faisant un geste circulaire englobant un coin du château où devait se trouvait les donjons, mais…

– Chut, interrompit Mustang, on viens »

Ils se hâtèrent en direction d'un pan de mur effondré, derrière lequel ils se dissimulèrent à la hâte.

De leur cachette ils virent deux personnes, recouvertes d'un drap belge, qui leurs tombait jusqu'aux pieds et dont la capuche relevée sur leur tête, dissimulait leur visage. Les deux silhouettes entrèrent dans le château en ruine et disparurent à l'intérieur.

« Ça me donne une idée… »

…

Une petite demi-heure plus tard la team Mustang et les frères Elric, avaient revêtis un drap semblable aux deux personnes qu'ils avait aperçu, et se dirigeaient dans la direction qu'elles avaient prise. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce en ruine, curieusement recouvert d'un immense tapis.

« Tien, tien c'est intéressant, dit Mustang, regardez ça »

Il désigna un coin de l'immense tapis qui se trouvait au centre ; il était plié vers l'intérieur.

Il prit le coin du tapis et le retourna, en dessous se trouvait une trappe.

« Bingo !

– Euh, et on entre comme ça ? C'est pas un peu facile ? dit Al

– On n'a pas tellement le choix ! S'impatienta Ed

– Bon, allons-y mais il faut avouer qu'on est un peu voyant. »

Ils s'entre regardèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils passaient difficilement inaperçus.

« Bon bah en route… »

Ils descendirent les uns après les autres, et arrivèrent dans un couloir sombre. Il n'y avait personne c'était presque trop beau.

« Bon, et maintenant ?

– On explore les environs, et on essayent d'en apprendre plus sur la victime et sur ces gens. On va se séparer par groupes de deux, ou alors on se fera vite repérer »

Ils se séparèrent donc par groupes, Ed parti avec Al, Breda avec Falman, Havoc avec Fuery, et Mustang avec Hawkeye.

Séparés, ils partirent explorer les environs.

« Savez-vous pourquoi nous n'avons trouvés personne ? demanda Hawkeye qui faisait équipe avec son supérieur.

– C'est censé n'être qu'une légende, si personne n'y crois ils n'ont aucune raison d'être sur le qui-vive, d'ailleurs, je n'y aurais pas cru si la pierre philosophale n'avait pas était impliquée »

Hawkeye se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse.

Il y avait longtemps que Mustang ne croyait plus aux histoires de fantôme, n'y même aux veilles légendes, mais bon, les frères Elric avaient maintes fois prouvés que « impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas », que se soit par l'existence des chimères, ou celle de ses êtres mystérieusement immortels, qui complotaient contre le gouvernement.

Alors bon, des sectes qui attendaient dans l'ombre pendant 2200 ans qu'une obscure prophétie se réalise, pourquoi pas ?

Il n'était plus à une absurdité près.

Comme il virent deux personnes arrivants dans leur direction, ils baissèrent la tête et essayèrent de passer inaperçus.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, où étaient disposés plusieurs rangés de tables en bois, autour desquelles une cinquantaine de personnes jacassaient avec entrain tout en mangeant gloutonnement.

« Chic, fit Mustang, la cambuse ! Ont va pouvoir mang…

– Non, interrompit Hawkeye en le saisissant par le col, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ça !

– Bon, bon, d'accort...

– Comment on fait pour en interroger un ? Reprit-elle, sans se soucier de la mine boudeuse de son supérieur.

– Hum, on va plutôt écouter leurs conversations… »

Ils s'agenouillèrent derrière une caisse qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Et où ils pourraient écouter les conversations des personnes à portée d'oreille sans se faire repérer.

…

Du coté d'Ed et Al…

« C'est franchement désert par ici, fit Al

– T'inquiet doit bien y avoir quelqu'un »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir au juger et prièrent pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas qu'ils voulaient se faire repérer, mais marcher dans des couloirs sombres, glauques et vides était plutôt inquiétant de l'avis de Al. Ed lui trouvait plutôt cela ennuyant.

...

Breda et Falman qui avait finis par retomber sur Havoc et Fuery, au hasard d'un couloir sombre, avait in fine, décidés de rester ensembles et avait bien fait.

En effet, et toujours au hasard d'un couloir, ils étaient tombés sur un homme seul, et à quatre pour le maîtriser…

Le pauvre gars n'avait eu aucune chance.

Les quatre militaires avait pour l'heure attachée leur victime et menaient un interrogatoire dans les règles.

Le type avait plutôt l'air coopérant.

« Bon alors maintenant, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce qui se trafic ici et sur la légende du Graal ! » Interrogea Havoc, d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante, mais quelque peu gâcher par le ricanement collectif de ses compagnons d'armes.

Le gars qu'ils avait attrapé leurs répondit malgré tout, de toutes façons, il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas leurs dire se qu'il savait puisque contrairement au militaires, il savait que ceux-ci ne pourrait intervenir le jour où la prophétie se réaliserait…Et puis il pouvait toujours donner de fausses informations…

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la prophétie se réalisera dans trois jours, et que la fontaine sacrée se trouve dans le canyon de la mort.

– Pff, quel nom stupide, s'y vous voulez mon avis, les gens manque d'imagination, quand il faut nommer les choses… Commença Falman.

– Mais personne ne t'as demandé ton avis, fit Havoc, je suis en plein interrogatoire là…

– Si on peut appeler ça un interrogatoire…

– La ferme ! Bon, reprit il à l'intention du type, là… Avant de poursuivre c'est quoi ton nom ?

– Moi c'est Adrian Scow.

– Moi Jean Havoc, enchanté… Oui ! Bon ! Trêve de plaisanterie ! Et le Graal ?

– Quand le soleil se couchera, la rivière de rouge se colorera, le ciel s'embrasera, et de la fontaine sacrée se mettra à couler le sang, le sang du messager de Dieu. Si d'aventure tu t'abreuves du sang bénit, il t'offrira de grands pouvoirs, ainsi que l'immortalité…

– Ah ! Ça suffit ! J'en est assez entendu ! Bref, venons-on au plus important ; est-ce que tu es au courant de la mort d'un des vôtres ? »

Il ignora le « Et pourquoi tu lui à pas posée la question là en premier, dans ce cas ? » que Breda lui lança.

« Euh… Oui… Mais… Et vous ?

– On a retrouvés son corps.

– Ah, c'était donc ça…

– Ah ! Interrompit-il, dit m'en plus !

– Il s'appelait Derek Caroski. C'était un type plutôt sympa et discret, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment…

– Et vous savez pourquoi il a été tué ?

– A ça, fit il évasivement, c'est une simple histoire de règlement de compte je crois. À mon avis… »

Il fut interrompu par une gigantesque explosion.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Ed et Al qui erraient encore dans des couloirs vides, désespéraient d'entr'aperçevoir quelqu'un, lorsque qu'ils arrivèrent dans une grotte immense qui, si elle paraissait incongrue dans un tel endroit était loin d'être déserte.

Ils tombèrent sur un groupe de deux exorcistes...

« Et dit donc, tout les deux ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous trouver là !

–Sans blague ! Je suis Edward Elric ! Alchimiste d'état ! Je vais où je veux ! s'exclama Ed qui n'aimais pas du tout le ton autoritaire de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

– Un alchimiste d'état ici ! C'est impossible ! Et puis j'te trouve un peu petit pour un alchimiste d'état…

– NON MAIS JE REVE ? C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE LILIPUTIEN ?

– Précisément, répondit-il sur un ton arrogant, imitant celui de Mustang à la perfection. Ce qui énerva encore plus Ed, soit dit en passant.

– Grrr, tu va voir

– Edward ! Non ! » Hurla Al

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Edward claqua dans ses mains et fit jaillir de la terre, un gigantesque dragon de pierre qui fondit sur les deux hommes qui les avait provoqués.

Ceux-ci ne purent qu'ouvrir de grands yeux exorbités avant de se retrouver plaqués au sol.

Ed se fendit d'un sourire victorieux, qui ne fut que de courte durée ; en effet la tête du dragon avait tapé dans le « plafond ». Dangereux lorsque le « plafond » en question se trouvait être bardé de stalactites instables.

Ed et Al se précipitèrent donc en dehors de la grotte. Les stalactites s'écrasèrent au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Ce fut comme si il y avait eu une explosion.

…

De leur côté, et toujours planqués, Hawkeye et Mustang écoutaient les conversations qui arrivaient à portée de leurs oreilles indiscrète.

« Au fait, entendirent ils, où est-ce que ça à lieu ?

– C'est l'événement du siècle et t'es même pas au courant ?!

– Bah, y'a un moment que j'suis pas venu…

– Ça se passe au canyon de la mort, fit son interlocuteur sur un ton las

– Gnf

– Tu sais l'espèce de vallée encaisser à 10 kilomètre en dehors de la ville…

– Ah, là bas… »

Il fut interrompu par une énorme explosion qui avait du retentir dans tout le domaine souterrain, et renforcée par l'écho ça devenait impossible de la louper. Alors que toute les personne attablée devant leur repas était abasourdie – ainsi que Mustang et Hawkeye – un type entra dans la salle en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

« LES GARS ! DES TYPES SE SONT INTRODUIT DANS LES CATACOMBES ! VERIFIEZ TOUS LES COULOIRS ET ARRETEZ LES INTRUS ! »

Tous les exorcistes présents se mirent debout dans un bel ensemble et entreprirent de courir dans tout les sens.

« Zut ! s'exclama Mustang depuis ça cachette, on est repérés ! Vite déguerpissons ! »

Mustang et Hawkeye se fondèrent dans la masse grouillante et essayèrent de gagner la sortie.

« Colonel, attendez, il faut retrouver les autres ! dit Hawkeye en se mettant à la hauteur de son supérieur.

– Hum, on va essayer de les prendre au passage. »

La cohue désordonnée des hommes et des femmes qui se bousculaient dans tout les sens pour trouver quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais vu aupparavant, – decidement ils n'etaient gere organisés niveau securité – les avaient conduit dans une grande salle, où…

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ?! »

En effet Ed était en train de se battre à l'aide de l'alchimie contre une dizaine de types qui la maîtrisait aussi.

En effet, lui et son frère était tombés sur des renforts en sortant de la grotte…

« Putain, jura Mustang, j'aurai du leurs préciser d'être un minimum discrets ! »

Il claqua des doigts, et isola ses adversaires derrière un mur de feu.

« Ed, Al on se tire ! »

Les deux frères bondirent dans sa direction, et Mustang remarqua au même moment que les autres étaient avec eux.

Breda, Falman, Havoc et Fuery s'était carapatés lorsqu'ils avaient entendus « l'explosion » et était tombés par hasard sur Ed et Al, quelle aubaine…

Commença donc une course poursuite totalement désorganisée, Ed et Al était passés en tête du groupe et lançaient des éclaires alchimiques dans tout les sens pour écarter les exorcistes qui se mettaient sur leur chemin.

Alors que les exorcistes devenaient de plus en plus nombreux et que nos héros désespéraient de trouver la sortie, il arrivèrent en vu d'un carré de lumière, et filèrent vers lui, encore deux mètres et il émergèrent en plein jour…

Ils s'élancèrent à l'extérieur, firent face à une horde d'exorcistes bien décider à les arrêter, mais Mustang les mit en déroute en dressant un mur de flamme pour empêcher leur progression.

Ils sprintèrent vers leurs voitures, et se dépêchèrent de grimper à l'intérieur et de démarrer en trombe, dans un nuage de poussière.

…

« L'affaire est close » dit Mustang d'un ton ferme.

En effet le « témoignage » d'Adrian avait permis, après maintes recherches de découvrir que la victime avait un frère et que, comble de malchance, il appartenait à la secte ennemis et que donc, ses deux frères étaient en conflit perpétuel et, il fallait s'y attendre, la situation avait dégénérée. Finalement le mobile du meurtre était un simple règlement de compte. Le suspect avait été appréhendé et serait bientôt jugé. Le travail de Mustang était terminé.

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser cette histoire se terminer comme ça !, protesta Ed, que faites vous de la prophétie ? Si elle se réalise...

— Aucune prophétie ne se réalisera dans deux jours ! Je n'accorde aucun crédit à ces histoires et toi non plus il me semble !

— Oui mais s'il y a la pierre...

— N'importe quoi ! C'est juste deux sectes complètement timbrée qui se haïssent depuis des millénaires ! Qu'ils continuent à s 'entre tuer si ça leur chantent !

— J'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise fois ! Cette foutu légende peut très bien se révéler exacte comme celle de la pierre ! S'obstina Ed

— Oui, mais moi, vois tu, j'ai autre chose à faire que courir après des fantômes !

— Quoi ? Votre travail peut être ? Ne me faites pas rire ! En attendant on se passera de votre permissoin pour y aller, mon frère et moi !

— Tu n'ira nulle part ! Siffla Mustang

— Essayez donc de m 'en empêcher ! » Fit-il sur un ton de défit

Ed et Roy se toisaient froidement. Ils ressemblaient à deux chiens enragés dans une arène de combat, attendant un quelconque coup de clairon, pour se jeter dessus, avec force de grognements hargneux.

« Colonel !, intervint le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui craignait qu'ils n'en arrivent là, nous devrions peut être y aller, après tout, les deux sectes rivales pourrait causer des dégâts considérables s'ils s'affrontaient, je me permet de vous rappelez qu'ils maîtrisent l'alchimie, et cela pourrait bien tourner en bain de sang !

— Elle marque un point là, colonel », fit Havoc, pour soutenir le lieutenant

Le colonel Mustang lui renvoya un regard noir. Bah, quoi ? Ce n'était tout de mémé pas sa faute...

« Bon très bien, céda t-il, mais si je me déplace pour rien, gare à vous ! Havoc ! Rassemble une équipe d'intervention, qu'ils entourent le canyon de la mort, mais qu'ils n'intercèdent que sur mon ordre. »

« Quant à toi Fullmetal, reprit-il à l'intention du jeune alchimiste, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veut, ça m'est complètement égale ! »

Edward lui jeta le regard le plus froid et méprisant dont il était capable, puis tourna les talons, et parti en claquant la porte.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Deux jours plus tard.

Une certaine tension pesait sur la team Mustang, qui était en route pour le canyon de la mort.

Ils avaient passés des habits civils pour être plus discrets.

Le ciel était menaçant. C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embrochement de deux falaises, si hautes qu'elles semblaient toucher le ciel. Au milieu du canyon coulait paisiblement une petite rivière. Sur les bords de cette rivière se trouvaient...

« Non mais, dites moi qu'je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutent ?! » fit Havoc, interloqué.

En effet, sur les bords de ce cours d'eau, se trouvaient pleins de petites tentes, disposées en rang serré, dont certaine produisaient des hamburgers, des frites, mais aussi des gaufres, des glaces, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. D'autres tentes contenaient des personnes qui étaient attablées et mangeaient avec entrain.

Les exorcistes et les satanistes c'étaient tout de même regroupés chacun d'un coté de la rivière, nota Edward.

Mustang apostropha un type qui passait par là, et lui demanda :

« Excusez-moi, on peut savoir ce qui ce passe ici ?

— Ah ! Encore vous ! Répondit quelqu'un qu'ils connaissais bien...

— Et, mais c'est le type qu'on a interrogé ! Fit Havoc

— Quoi ?!

— Bah, ouai, mais dites moi plutôt ce que vous foutez !

— Ah ça, fit il en regardant en direction des tentes, bah, comme c'est un jour sacré pour nos deux clan il est interdit de faire la guerre...

— N'importe quoi ! Fit Mustang. Tout ces fous à lier devenaient mauvais pour ses nerfs.

— Pas forcement, expliqua Falman, dans l'antiquité aussi il arrivaient que des guerres s'interrompent parce que les deux clans ennemis avaient des fêtes à célébrer...

— Pff, complètement cinglé ! J'en ai assez vu et entendu, on s'en va !

— Attendez colonel ! Maintenant qu'on à fait le chemin on peut bien attendre !

— C'est pour dans combien de temps ? Demenda-t-il excédé.

— Environs une demi-heure.

— Bon d'accord, mais seulement si j'ai l'droit à une gaufre ! » Fit-il sur un ton plus joyeux.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis d'Adrian, les subordonnés de Mustang et les frères Elric, poussèrent un immense soupir de lassitude, et s'exclamèrent : « Mais quel gamin, celui-là ! »

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous s'étaient rassemblés autour de la fontaine sacrée, que ni la team Mustang, ni les frères Elric n'avaient remarquée. Normale, en même temps, puisqu'un espèce de chapiteau, tenant sur des « pattes » métalliques avait était dressé par dessus. Des offrandes avait étaient déposées sur le socle de la fontaine.

Dessus était écrit la devise des exorcistes, et Mustang se demanda soudain quelle était celle des satanistes. Bah, sûrement une joyeuseté du mémé genre, en faite, il s'en fichait pas mal, dans moins de cinq minutes maintenant, ces timbrés allaient comprendre qu'ils étaient venus pour rien et repartiraient déçus. Toute cette histoire serait enfin fini.

Soudainement, et alors que les secondes semblaient passer de plus en plus lentement, un coup de tonère retentit.

Puis une traînée de feu traversa le ciel.

Les spectateurs qui avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel, remarquèrent à un moment donné qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. « Génial » Pensa Mustang, il avait horreur d'être trempé.

Brusquement, quelqu'un hurla, hystérique :

« REGARDEZ LA FONTAINE ! »

Effectivement, de la fontaine c'était mit à jaillir, comme un torrent bouillant, du sang qui coulait sur son flanc pour atterrir dans la rivière, qui devint vite d'une couleur rouge sang prononcé.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Edward lâcha la brochette au poisson qu'il était entrain d'engloutir.

« Oh, mon Dieu » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la scène était franchement apocalyptique.

Le ciel était teinté d'une couleur gris-rouge, de la fontaine s'écoulait toujours un flot bouillant de sang, et c'était sans compter la rivière rouge foncée.

« C'est la fin du monde » fit quelqu'un.

Les partisans des deux sectes s'étaient éloignés de la fontaine certain priaient, d'autre poussait des gémissements dramatiques, implorant Dieu ou Diable, et d'autre avaient déjà pris leurs jambes à leur cou.

Edward s'ébroua, et sorti de sa transe. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère pour le réveiller, et comme personne ne faisait mine de l'arrêter, se dirigea vers la fontaine.

Après un dixième de seconde d'hésitation il trempa sa main de chaire et de sang, eh, bien dans le sang justement, qui une fois dans la paume de sa main avait plutôt une drôle de composition...

« Ce n'est pas du sang ! » s'exclama-il, à la cantonade.

Un murmure incrédule couru dans les rang des personnes rassemblées devant la fontaine. Comment ça se n'était pas du sang ? Et d'où sortait ce gamin au juste ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Hawkeye pour se réveiller à son tour, et donner une bourrade dans les côtes de son supérieur qui n'avait toujours pas esquivé le moindre geste.

« Aie ! » gémi celui-ci.

C'est que, pour une femme, Hawkeye n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler la douceur incarnée !

C'était un miracle si il n'avait pas eu une côte de cassée ! Mais il réfléchirait à ça plus tard.

Pour l'heure, il s'approcha d'Ed, et examina le « sang » qui coulait de la fontaine. Il fit une moue dubitative, puis sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde, mis ses mains en coupe et approcha le liquide couleurs sang de ses lèvres.

Il le recracha presque aussitôt.

« C'est de l'eau mélangée à de la poussière rouge ! Bande de crétin ! Cette fois c'est la goutte de sang qui fait débordé la fontaine, coffret moi tout ça ! » fit il, un poil agacé.

Les deux sectes étaient tellement déconcertés, quelles ne pensèrent mémé pas à se rebeller quand les policiers firent irruption dans le canyon, et arrêtèrent tout le monde présent.

…

Deux jours plus tard :

« Alors, qu'est-il ressorti de votre enquête ? Interrogea Ed.

— Et bien figure toi que, 2200 ans correspond à la période de révolution de la comète Bacchus.

— Une comète ?

— Précisément. Lorsque cette comète entre en contact avec les nuages, le fer se mélange à l'eau et par des réactions chimiques, la pluie se met à tomber...

— Donc, on a l'impression qu'il pleut du sang... Je vois. Mais que faites vous de la fontaine ?

— Sans doute que quelqu'un a pu observer et comprendre le phénomène, il y a des millier d'années, et c'est cru très malin en érigeant une fontaine à cet endroit précis, il faut avouer que l'illusion est parfaite...

— Ouais, mais c'est quand même dommage que cette histoire finissent comme ça...

— Bah, je suis sur que tu trouveras d'autres pistes pour la pierre...

— Parfaitement ! Et il hors de question que l'on s'arrête avant d'avoir atteint notre but ! Al, en route pour de nouvelles aventures !

— Quoi ! On repart déjà ! Ed tu ne tient vraiment pas en place ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis qu'Ed tirait la langue à son frère.


End file.
